The Trials Of A Warrior Assassin
by Bramblespirit
Summary: Saelbrooke, a fierce night elf warrior was given a mission from King Varian Wrynn himself.  While heading to her destination she wakes up one morning to find a magic ring on her finger slowly sapping all of her energy. k   for some mild language


This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it. I know nothing much happens in the first chapter, but it will get better.

* * *

><p>Saelbrooke had never known the fear she knew now. She had been afraid before, but it had never gnawed at her like this. It had never made her quiver or give her a feeling of helplessness. All of a sudden Saelbrooke felt very small though she is actually more than six feet tall. Saelbrooke was not a weak human, nor was she a rattle-brained gnome. Saelbrooke was a competent, young night elf warrior, and before she got herself into this predicament she was ready to take on the entire Horde, or at least a couple of blood elves. As part of The Silver Covenant, she rejected the admission of blood elves into the Kirin Tor and had worked with Vereesa Windrunner, herself, in Northrend. But it seemed to her that soon she would no longer be able to fight for her beloved world of Azeroth. Saelbrooke was in trouble. She was on a path that would soon lead her to the Blasted Lands with a ring on her finger that was slowly taking away all of her strength, all of her essence. She was dying, but she could not take it off. Though things did seem bleak she did have some hope left because she knew that every magic had a weakness and this ring was no exception.<p>

Saelbrooke continued to travel on a well worn path. The hot sun shined onto her heavy plate armor emblazoned with the crest of the elven city, Darnassus. It was a purple tree representing the Life Tree, Teldrassil. Its predecessor, Nordrassil, had grown from the waters of the Sunwell. It had been the source of night elven power and immortality, so when the tree was destroyed the elves decided to grow a new one.

As Saelbrooke wiped sweat from her brow the pale sand swirled as a strong gust of wind blew from the North. The scorching sand hit into her face, blinding her momentarily. _Damn,_ she thought, _the quicker I'm out of this forsaken whole the better I'll be. I wonder how even block-headed ogres can tolerate this hellhole._ The journey had been long and tedious. Coming from The Swamp of Sorrows, it had taken all of her patience and cunning to navigate that stretch of wetland while avoiding as many crocolisks as possible. Luckily, she had the companionship of a handsome nightsaber with stripes of black and white, and tusks jutting from his mouth that were capable of crushing even the most thick skinned gnoll. This loyal beast would readily walk across the entire Eastern Kingdom for his master. Even sitting in the nightsaber's leather saddle could make someone fatigued, but Saelbrooke was a bit more so then usual. Knowing that she set her mount from a walk to a brisk trot.

As the sky darkened and the air grew cooler, Saelbrooke could spot the Alliance keep she was headed for. They had already lit torches that were being carried by sentinels and blazing braziers hung from the walls and the turrets of rough-hewn brick that seemed to touch the now starlit sky. As Saelbrooke approached the entrance, none of the guards could see her because she was bathed in the night's darkness that could not be penetrated by the waning moon. In a couple of nights it would be a new moon and not even the warm and comforting glow of Elune would be with her. Using her keen elven sight, Saelbrooke could see the features of human guards walking along a wall thick enough for five men to walk abreast. They all wore blue tabards over their chain link armor. On the tabard was a regal yellow lion in the center. It was the crest of Stormwind. Willing the nightsaber into a gallop they were at the entrance of the keep in mere seconds.

"Who goes there?" Inquired a young male soldier with blue eyes so pale, they almost appeared white.

"My name is Saelbrooke," she announced with an air of authority that was free of any contempt. "I come from the city of Stormwind to carry out an important mission that was given to me by King Varian Wyrnn."

Mutters went through the crowd of people that had gathered near the strange night elf. Most were civilians and off-duty guards. The ones that were on duty gave quizzical stares in her direction. They were all thinking the same thing: Why would the human king of Stormwind give an important mission to a _night elf_? Were there not humans noble enough to take on this task? Though the two races fought side by side and rallied for the same causes, they would never fully trust each other and there would always be prejudices.

"And why would our king give a mission,night elf?" Challenged the young soldier vehemently. "If you are not a spy then maybe you can enlighten us all by explaining what this mission is about."

A fake smile played across the mans face and he raised his eyebrows with poorly hidden mockery. At this, Saelbrooke flushed with anger and clenched her fists so hard they turned from a soft pink to a deathly white. Through clenched teeth she replied, "I can assure you, I am no spy. I have and always will be loyal to Alliance. As to my mission, the purpose of it is a secret kept between myself and the king and by his orders I am not at liberty to disclose to you why I come here. Now why don't you run away, boy, and bring me someone more competent to deal with visitors."

"You insolent-," the soldier began, but never finished because someone else had shoved through what was now a rather large crowd.

"Saul!" Exclaimed a woman who was dressed as he was. Her black hair that came down to her shoulders contrasted with her milky skin. Two green, almond-shaped eyes glared at the young soldier known as Saul.

"Show respect to your allies," the woman said with venom, "or they will grow fewer than they already are,"

"She is no ally," Saul shot back.

"I am afraid that is not for you to decide." Turning to Saelbrooke she said, "welcome to Nethergarde Keep. Follow me please."


End file.
